


Long Night

by Thebicirclegirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Michael mentioned, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Cuddling, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean has trauma, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Jack Kline mentioned, John Winchester Mentioned - Freeform, Lucifer show reference, M/M, Season 14 timeframe, Spooning, Zachariah mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebicirclegirl/pseuds/Thebicirclegirl
Summary: Dean should be releaved that Michael had jumped ship and given him control of his body again but the whole thing felt too fishy for the hunter to relax. When his new coping method can no longer provide him with solace, Dean decides to open up to Castiel about his troubles and wouldn't you know it he feels all the better for it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Long Night

It had been months since Dean had got a night of uninterrupted quality sleep without using sleeping pills to nod off and boy did it show. Dark bags had taken residence under the hunters emerald green eyes and made him horribly aware that he wasn't getting any younger. Then again who was he thought as he laid on his back in bed staring at the ceiling, mind wandering down all different avenues with no intention of letting him slip off to sleep. He disliked using the tablets because he knew in his own mind that his addictive personality would probably leave him being dependent on those darn things. Being an alcoholic with emotional constipation was enough of a burden on his mind. After three hours of just lying there hoping to magically fall asleep the elder Winchester gave up and stumbled out of bed grabbed his robe from the back of the door and slipped it on.

He had lost the battle with himself and he knew the only way he was getting any sleep was with the use of those dumb pills. Big pharma wins again, fuck. Dean, feeling utterly exhausted stumbled down the hallway of the bunker toward the kitchen and felt around the wall in the dark for the light switch. His fingers made contact with the switch and he flicked it down. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the bunkers kitchen Deans heart almost jumped out of his mouth when he realised someone was sitting in the kitchen. The figure wasn't a home invader by any means, Dean and them knew each other for years. One could even say that they had a profound bond.

"JESUS CHIRST CASS...Don't do that!" Dean gasped out clutching his chest.

"Hello Dean" The trench coat-clad man said. "I didn't mean to startle you I wasn't even doing anything" Castiel replied confused, tilting his head to the side like a pigeon.

"That's the point dude it's just creepy lurking in the dark like that! What are you even doing besides trying to give me a heart attack" Dean asked sleepily.

"It's night time and since I don't need sleep I try to find ways to occupy myself while you all are resting.Look I've taken up the craft of whittling, see it's a spoon" he smiled at his handy work as he held aloft a wooden handmade spoon to show Dean the product of his newfound hobby. The kitchen table had various wooden figures all of which depicted animals strew about it as well as some whittling tools. 

"Yeah it's a spoon alright" Dean stated matter of factly noted.

"I think I might need a change of pants holy crap man you really startled me. My ticker can't take living here for much longer." He said holding his chest.

"Dean if anything is going to kill you it'll be the copious amounts of alcohol you consume regularly or else some horrific creature that's going to maul you." Cass retorted as he continued working on a wooden cat figurine. 

"Wow thanks Cass just what I needed that at 3:45 in the morning." Dean shot back dryly while checking his wrist watch. Man he really wished he were asleep right about now soon enough it would be morning and another day means another exhausting hunt.

"So what are you doing up?" Cass queried placing his newly made wooden feline on top the table proudly beside the other creations he had produced.

"I- uh I'm thirsty-I'm just getting a glass of water" Dean answered quickly trying to act as if he were not lying to his best friend.

"Oh I'll get it for you then" Cass offered, rushing to get out of his chair.

"No your good man... you're not a butler and I'm a big boy I can fill my own water" Dean protested.

"I was just trying to being helpful" Castiel's face fell defeated.

"I know buddy but you help enough around here" Dean sighed to himself, feeling guilty. 

"How about you relax and let me do some of the heavy lifting for a change. I appreciate all you do man I mean it" He patted him on the shoulder and Cass smiled weakly in response.

Dean wandered over to the cupboard and pulled out a cup. Behind the cup was his secret bottle of sleeping pills concealed in tin of breath mints. He was glad to see it more than he was willing to admit. Dean grasped the metal container and shook it. Fuck he though to himself as he realised the container was empty. He muttered his often used phrase "son of a bitch" under his breath as he slammed the cupboard door and approached the sink to fill up his cup with water regardless. Once the cup was full Dean walked back to the table and plonked down on a chair next to Castiel.

"Dean what's really wrong?" Cass asked as his head tilted to the side yet again. "You can tell me whatever it is that's troubling you". The Angel knew Dean better than he knew himself at times.

The hunter took a long breath as he decided whether to keep his problem bottled up or to come clean and let Cass know what really was wrong with him. He knew Castiel would see through his lies as he always did, so he should probably just tell him the truth. He deserved that much at least.

"I can't sleep okay." Dean finally admitted. "I've been taking sleeping pills for forever now but I'm all out I can't cope without them man it's just" he rubbed his hand over his face "it's too much going on for me to check out at night." The hunters voice was shaking as he told Castiel what was irking him so much.

"Since Michael bailed I-I'm just scared all the time man. If doesn't make sense why would he just leave? The bastard is up to something and it's my fault he's lose out there. I was stupid and weak and I said yes so all the blood he spills is on my hands" Dean's composure was totally lost as tears began to rise from the corners of his eyes.

"Dean" Cass sighed pain heavy in his eyes.

"Look I know man, I know" He replied shamefully, casting his gaze onto the floor.

"None of Michael's actions are you fault do you hear me? You were stupid for the right reasons, you put your family's safety before your own. Why didn't you tell me before now, I could have helped you!" His voice carried through the kitchen forcefully.

"I didn't want you worrying about me okay you've got enough to worry about with Jack."The kids a handful even on a good day, like last week when he wanted to know what a blue waffle was the Internet is dangerous man! That was a true test in parenting if I've ever seen it. Talk about the terrible twos am I right?" Dean joked about their adoptive son as he tried to lighten the mood.

"We manage raising Jack together Dean like we do with everything and I can tell you're deflecting" Castiel said accusingly.

"Cass man are you analysing me?" Dean asked with an air of pride and also annoyance.

"I started watching a tv therapist Linda Martin, she's quite good at her job" The seraph admitted.

"I knew it was a mistake giving you my Netflix password dude" Dean muttered quietly.

"Dean just listen to me, I help you" Castiel pleaded with him.

"How man? Your angel mojo hasn't been what it used to be since the fall" The hunter stated.

"Yes I'm aware Dean thank you for reminding me of my failings" He said sharply. "Besides not everything has to be solved in the most obvious manner Dean" They added.

"Alright Doc, what are you suggesting?" Dean questioned them.

"Have you tried whale song" Castiel asked him.

"That crap is anything but relaxing dude ever heard of Moby Dick or Jonah, that one you have to have heard of or else your just straight up bad at your job" Dean chortled.

"Yes Dean of course I have" He rolled his eyes" Come to think of it whales aren't that much of a soothing presence after all" Cass furrowed his brow.

"Told you so, you owe me a beer" The hunter smirked as Castiel shot Dean a stern look before having another idea.

"How about lavender oil? I've heard it me at to have a drowsy effect" The Angel pondered.

"I've tried it Cass worked for a few days then back to square one again" Dean told him sadly.

Castiel leaned in close to Dean as he quietly suggested another idea to the hunter "What about marijuana?"

"Your joking right" Dean burst out laughing.

"No Dean this is serious, I'm giving you possible solutions to the issue at hand" Cass was slightly offended at the hunters laughter, given the fact he was simply trying to offer him genuine advice to ease his discomfort.

"Cass I'm not smoking weed" Dean insisted.

"But Dean it might help you-" The Angel started.

"I said no Cass and while we're having this conversation you don't ever go near the stuff you hear me? No funny cigarettes no crystals, no love guru stiche and definitely no orgies!" Dean waved his hands frantically around.

"Orgies? Dean where is all this coming from?" The other man asked with a scrunched up facial expression.

"Trust me you don't want to know" Dean was having war flashbacks.

"Dean" Cas persisted for answers. 

"Geez you love to pry don't ya" Dean shook his head.

"I'm just worried about you okay that's all" Castiel told him.

Dean calmed himself and sighed. "Well remember when Zachariah zapped me into a reality where we didn't stop the apocalypse?"

"Yes and I got you out of the hotel room before he zapped you back in again" Cass stated proudly folding his arms. "Despite the fact I stood by the roadside for several hours after you hung up on me to go to sleep"

"Yeah well I'm sorry about making you wait but you did saved me buddy. Thank God- no screw Chuck thank you man. Anyways what did I say as soon as I got out?" Dean asked him.

"You told me I had good timing and to never change" Cass recalled, doing bunny ears on the last two words.

"Yeah and I meant it. The you from there it wasn't you-you" Dean looked very troubled.

"What was so different about them?" The Angel wondered aloud.

"Just everything" The hunter breathed deeply.

"Show me" Cass asked him.

"You're relentless you know that" Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel's insistence nature.

Dean cast his mind back to that the 2014 that never was where Sam had said yes to Lucifer, Cass was a stoner human and he was a total douche with a capital D. The Angel placed his hands carefully on Deans head to see his memories of this timeline that never was.  
It was overwhelming to say the least. Images flashed into the Angels mind as Dean recalled the experience. An army of Croatoan-infected people running after his friend. Bobby's wheel chair without its owner. The camp. The rusting impala. Him but not him. Dean fighting with his other self about leaving Cass and the other hunters to die as bait. And then most disturbing of all, Lucifer riding Sam to the prom. Castiel was taken aback by all this. Dean had kept all this to himself for years, never bringing up all the atrocities he had seen there.

"Y-you never told me what that place was like" Cass was a bit choked up to be completely honest.

He knew Dean was a walking trauma vault but the amount he hid from him was troubling. "A problem shared is a problem halved" must not have been a quote passed onto his sons by John Winchester as Dean's chosen method of dealing with his issues were to shove them down inside himself. A+ parenting indeed, Castiel noted internally making sure to remember to share that phrase with Jack soon so the cycle of bad parenting could hopefully be broken this time around.

"I didn't want to talk about it. the whole dang thing makes my skin crawl" Dean shuddered merely recalling it all.

The pair sat in silence for a heavy moment before the Angel broke it. "Come on I know what will help get you to sleep Dean"

"What? I'm all ears" The Hunter asked eagerly.

"You'll have to trust me on this one" He stood up from the table and gestured for Dean to follow him.

Dean nodded, complying and let the Angel lead the way to Dean's room, the pair got inside and Cass closed the door.

"Take of your shirt" Castiel instructed him.

"W-What" Dean stuttered almost choking on the air in his mouth.

"It's easier to sleep when you're colder, take of your shirt and your pants also" Cass simply pointed out.

Dean felt uncomfortable, but he was so tired his inhibitions weren't as strong as they would have been otherwise. He slipped his t-shirt over his head tossing it onto a nearby chair followed by his pants that he slid off swiftly, leaving Dean stark naked apart from his boxers.

"What now?" He asked the Angel. 

"Lie down" Dean did what he was told. He looked towards Cass. God were his eyes always that blue or was he starting to hallucinate from the lack of sleep?

The Angel practiced what he had preached, and started talking his many layers off as well. The trench coat. The suit jacket. The stripped blue and white tie. The white button up shirt too. Then his pants fell to the wayside until all he was wearing were a ridiculous pair of long briefs. Jimmy Novak was a very modest guy indeed Dean joked to himself.

"Wait hold on cowboy why are you taking you clothes off you don't sleep" Dean spat out, feeling the heat rising in his face upon seeing Cass without all his layers on.

"I heard spooning can help people to sleep and from what I've seen they normally do that without clothing, that just seems to be the common practice" Castiel explained calmly his thought process.

Sometimes it was easy for Dean to forget that Cass was an ancient cosmic being and not just his goofy best friend. His behaviour was odd yeah, but his heart was always in the right place he reminded himself.

"Cuddling? That's your grand plan" Dean squinted with scepticism in his tone.

"We'll have you tried that yet?" Castiel raised his arms into a shrug annoyed with Dean's hesitancy to get a good night of sleep.

"No I-" Dean started but was interrupted.

"Well that's that then, I'll be the big spoon" Cass stated nonchalantly, sliding into the bed beside him. Dean could almost hear the quotation marks around the term big spoon from the Seraph's cadence.

"Uh big wooden spoon?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow, joking about his friends new hobby.

"If that makes you more comfortable, yes the big wooden spoon" Castiel said playing along.

Dean turned off his bedside lamps light and turned so he was on his side. Cass scooted in beside him, wrapping his arms around him in a gentle embrace.

"Is this alright for you?" Cass asked Dean making sure he was comfortable.

"Um could you hold me tighter?" Dean blushed slightly at his own request, not that it could be noticed in the dark of the hunters room.

"Yes, Of course" Cass abided, gripping him tight like he had all those years back when he rescued him from the pit.

Within moments the Angel felt Dean's breathing ease into a steady rhythm and with that he was finally asleep. Safe and sound in his arms, for now at least. If only things could stay like this always, calm and collected but that was just not the reality of their lives. Cass whispered something in enochian in the direction of the slumbering hunter, knowing that even if he was awake he wouldn't have understood the words but would have reciprocated the sentiment with three words in English back to him. The Angel didn't need to hear them to know how Dean felt about him, laying there together was enough to understand that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting on my laptop for ages and I thought I may as well post it even though it's not the best, but hey write what you want to read and this is what I needed in my life since season 15 has been so angsty, hope some one enjoys this besides me!


End file.
